Snow in Our Heart
by Reiyuzuki
Summary: Kau pacarku kan? Kau tetap pacarku! Walaupun-"  "Walaupun kau selingkuh dengannya! Hei kau sadar gak sih! Aku tuh selalu kau cuekin! Aku tuh kayak babu mu!" SasuXsaku, OOC, Au..


Summary: "Kau pacarku kan? Kau tetap pacarku! Walaupun-"

"Walaupun kau selingkuh dengannya? Hei kau sadar gak sih! Aku tuh selalu kau cuekin! Aku tuh kayak babu mu!" SasuXsaku, OOC, Au..

* * *

Snow in our heart..

Hari ini tepat ku jadian dengannya. Sudah hampir 3 bulan aku menjalani cinta dengan seorang pemuda. Bagiku dia adalah pangeranku, tapi bagi dia aku adalah yang lain. Hubungan kami awalnya cukup meribetkan orang-orang sekitar. Dia yang dikenal sebagai cowok yang keras kepala dan tidak bisa diatur tiba-tiba menerima permintaan ku untuk jadi pacarnya. Sulit sekali.. sampai sekarang aku tak tau dia menggagapku apa.. aku hanya bisa pasrah..

Hari ini aku janjian bertemu di stasiun, aku memakai jaket berwarna biru. Hari ini salju turun dengan lebat. Dingin sekali. Aku tiba di stasiun, dia belum datang, kulirik jam tanganku dan melihat jam untuk memastikan keretaku belum datang. Huff.. dia kemana yah? Sudah 10 menit berlalu tetepi dia tak kunjung tiba. Akhirnya ku memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam stasiun.

"Sakura!" Ujar seseorang memanggilku. Ku balikkan badan dan melihat sosok yang dari tadi kutunggu. "Tunggu.." dia masuk kedalam stasiun dan berjalan didepanku. Akhirnya kereta datang dan kami masuk. Kami berdiri, tak ada bangku kosong, dia agak menjauh dariku. Dia berdiri dekat pintu. Jarak kami sekitar 2 meter. Tatapannya menatap kearah pemandangan diluar kereta, tak sedikitpun menatapku.. perih.. hatiku sakit. Perjalanan memakan waktu sekitar 10 menit an akhirnya kami tiba di sebuah stasiun dan keluar tetapi dia tak sedikit pun menatapku. Dia hanya berkata "ayo turun" atau "nanti kita telat" ingin sekali dia memegang tanganku saat kami akan keluar dari kereta, tetapi..

"Sasuke.." Ujarku kepada dia.

"Hm.."

"Apakah kau ingat hari ini?"

"Tidak.."

"Owh.. begitu yah.." Aku sedih mendengarnya. Dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku dan mengeluarkan 2 buah permen karet dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya lalu menguyahnya.

"Oh ya.. hari ini aku tak bisa pulang denganmu.. aku ada latihan.. tidak apa-apa kan?" Ujarnya.

"Dengan siapa?"

"Kau tidak usah tau! Yang penting kami hanya latihan biasa."

"Sampai jam berapa latihannya?"

"Kau ini berisik sekali! Aku kan sudah bilang ada latihan! Mau pulang jam berapa saja bukan urusanmu!" Aku kaget.. dia bersikap kasar kepadaku.. hatiku sakit. Kucoba untuk tidak marah.

"Ah.. iya.. yaudah.. hati-hati yah…" Ujar ku lalu kupercepat langkahku menuju ke sekolah.

"Hei! Kenapa buru-buru! Kita gak bakal terlambat kok!" Ujarnya lagi.

"A.. aku lupa.. hari ini ada piket.. maaf!" Ujarku lalu menjauhinya.

"Baiklah.."

* * *

Salju sore ini bertambah lebat. Langkah ku semakin sulit. Kutatap jalanan yang penuh dengan lalu lalang orang. Mataku tertuju kepada seorang pasangan yang asyik di pinggir jalan. Sas.. kenapa kau sangat cuek padaku? Apa kesalahanku?

'pluk' sebuah salju menempel dipipi ku, dingin.. sedingin hatinya.. Tuhan.. sampai kapan ini akan terus berlanjut? Kenapa kami tak berpisah saja..

"Ah.. Sasuke-kun.." Sasuke? Ujarku ketika menuju halte, kulihat sosok yang sangat kukenal dan dia.. dia bersama orang lain. Tidak.. itu bukan dia.. tetapi..

"Naru-chan.. kamu gak kedinginan? Aku kan hadir untuk menghangatkan mu.." tidak salah lagi.. itu suaranya Sasuke! Akhirnya ku hampiri mereka.

"Sasuke?" Ujarku kepadanya. Dia kaget tangannya berhenti memegang tangan gadis di sebelahnya. Dia berdiri dan tersenyum.

"Sakura? Kok.."

"Kau bilang ada latihan? Jadi kau latihan dengannya?" Ujarku tanpa sadar.

"Sasuke-chan? Dia siapa?"

"Ah.. dia.. dia temanku kok.." Ujarnya tanpa berperasaan.

"Teman? Tapi kok kamu salting?" Ujar gadis itu.

"Iya.. aku hanya temannya kok! nah.. Sasuke.. sayonara.." Tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir.

"Sakura!" Ujarnya tapi dicegah olehnya.

"Sasuke?"

"Tidak.. tidak ada apa-apa.."

Sejak saat itu aku tak pernah ketemu dengannya lagi. Setiap kami berpapasan dia hanya diam tanpa berbuat sesuatu padaku. Tak mengucap sesuatu kata pun.

Seminggu berlalu..

* * *

Normal POV

"Nah.. pelajaran kita berakhir! Sampai jumpa minggu depan!" Ujar si pengajar.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?" Ujar salah seorang temanku.

"Kami baik kok.."

"Kau bohong! Bahkan kau tak pernah pulang bareng dengannya lagi.."

"Ti-"

"Sakura!" datanglah seorang cowok, yah.. Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun.." Ujar temannya Sakura.

"Bisa tinggalkan ku dengannya?"

"Tentu.."

"…" Gadis itu hanya mendiamkannya, dia terpaku kepada tumpukan buku yang ada didepannya.

"Maafkan aku.."

"Maaf?" Ujarnya sambil membuang muka.

"Tatap aku!" tetapi gadis itu mencuekinya dan pergi. Cowok itu terlihat bingung lalu dia menyusulnya dan memegang tangannya. "Jangan pergi!"

"Apa sih? Aku kan cuma temanmu!" gadis itu berkata seperti itu, pemuda itu terlihat shock. Tetapi dia mendorong gadis itu ke tembok dan menempelkan tubuhnya. "Minggir!" tetapi dia tak kuat menahannya, pemuda itu memaksa dan akhirnya menciumnya.

'plakk!' sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipinya.

"Apa maumu!"

"Kau pacarku kan? Kau tetap pacarku! Walaupun-"

"Walaupun kau selingkuh dengannya? Hei kau sadar gak sih! Aku tuh selalu kau cuekin! Aku tuh kayak babu mu!"

"Tapi kau tetap pacarku!"

"Tapi gak lagi! Kita putus!"

"Sakura! Kau tak bisa putusin aku kayak gini!"

"Bisa! Karena kau yang memintanya."

"Kapan?"

"Kau bermesraan dengan gadis itu dan itu sudah bukti yang cukup! Sudahlah.."

"Oh.. Naru-chan? Kau iri dengannya?" Dia tertawa.

"Iya! Aku sangat iri!" gadis itu pun berlari meninggalkan sekolah.

"Sakura tunggu!" tapi Sasuke tak melihatnya lagi.

"Hiks..hiks.. aku tak kuat lagi.. ternyata dia sudah bersama dengannya sudah lama.. aku gak pernah dianggap pacarnya.. sejak dia menembakku memang dia tak pernah sekalipun menatapku.. berbeda dengannya.." Salju semakin lebat, tetapi gadis itu tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia menatap kearah taman tempat saat dia mengatakan cintanya dan pemuda itu menerimanya. Memorinya berputar begitu juga dengan semua kejadian saat itu. Dia menangis, tetapi salju menghapuskan air matanya yang jatuh ke tanah. Salju seakan berkata "jangan menangis.. aku akan melindungi senyuman mu itu.."gadis itu melebarkan tangannya dan dia mencoba menampung salju sebanyak yang ia bisa.

"Kata orang salju adalah hati dari perasaan kita.. dan perasaan ku sudah mati kepadanya.." ia memejamkan matanya dan jatuh ketumpukan salju itu.

"Kau itu bego sekali!" maki seseorang

"Aku akan tetap melindungi senyumanya itu!" Ujar Sakura yang sudah babak belur. Darah mengucur dari sudut bibirnya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau berpacaran dengan adikku! Kau tak bisa menuruti keinginannku? Kau ingin gabung menjadi member band kami kan? Jawab!"

"Apa tak ada yang lain? Kalian tidak bisa bermain-main dengan hari seseorang!" Ujar Sakura.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau selalu mendiamkan dia? Sekarang kau berkata tentang hati? Kau itu bodoh yah?"

"Itu sebabnya aku akan kembali kepadanya!" Dies.. sebuah tendangan melayang ke perutnya. "Argh…"

"Hentikan!" Semua orang menatap gadis itu.

"Naru?"

"Kakak hentikan!" Ujarnya.

"Apa maumu!" Gadis bermata biru yang bernama Naru itu membentangkan tangannya di depan tubuh Sasuke yang tak berdaya.

"Aku hanya ingin kakak menyudahi ini semua! Ini tidak adil! Sasuke sudah punya pacar kan? Kenapa kakak gak pernah bilang? Itu sama saja aku mengambilnnya dari dia!" Ujarnya.

"Diam kamu! Itu adalah syarat! Kau suka Sasuke kan?" Ujarnya.

"Aku emang suka Sasuke! Tetapi gadis itu lebih menyukai dirinya dari diriku! Maafkan aku Sasuke-san.. aku tak tau.."

"Tidak apa-apa.. hubungan kami sudah berakhir.."

"Apa? Kenapa?" Sasuke menatapnya. "Tidak mungkin! Kenapa kau tak pernah cerita sebelumnya? Kenapa?"

"Karena dia ingin masuk dalam band ini, Naru!"

"Kembalilah Sasuke-san! Ayo kerumahnya! Sekarang.."

"Kurasa kalau kita sekarang kerumahnya, kakaknya bisa menghajarku.."

"Kau mencintainya kan?"

"Aku tak tau." Naru pun diam. "Aku tak bisa mengungkapkan arti cinta itu yang sebenarnya.."

"Apa kau mencintainya?" Ujar Naru lagi.

"Sangat! Sikap dia yang selalu mengkhawatirkan diriku, menanyai kabarku membuat ku sangat menyayanginya.. tapi itu sudah terlambat.."

"Ayo kita ke rumahnya!" Ajak Naru.

"Percuma!"

"Tidak ada kata percuma! Kau sangat menginginkannya kan? Ayo lakukan!" Ujar Naru, tangannya menarik tangan Sasuke lalu berdiri.

"Tunggu dulu.."

"Aku akan pergi kak! Jangan ganggu Sasuke lagi! Kumohon.."

"Baiklah.. terserah kamu.."

"Makasih Deidara-aniki.." Yume pun memeluk kakaknya itu dan mengajak Sasuke lari di tumpukan salju.

DRTRTRTRT.. Ponsel Sasuke pun bernyanyi.

"Sebentar.." Ia membaca sms dan kaget.. "Ayo!"

"Permisi.."

"Kau Sasuke?"

"I.. iya.." Ujar Sasuke sedikit khawatir..

"Masuklah.. dan kau harus pertangungjawabkan semua itu.."

"Baik.." Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan melihat orang yang ia sayangi terbujur lemah dan tubuhnya menghangat. Dia menyentuh tangan itu dan menggenggamnya. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke tertidur tetapi tangannya masih menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

Jam terus berputar, tak sangka sudah pagi. Pemuda masih tertidur pulas, tetapi akhirnya dia bangun dan melihat gadisnya yang masih tertidur, di sentuhnya jidatnya dan ia tersenyum karena tak terasa panas lagi.. ia pun mengambil jaketnya dan pamit kepada kakaknya Sakura, dan ia mengijinkan Sasuke untuk pulang.

* * *

Esoknya..

Kakaknya Sakura menceritakan kapadanya tentang Sasuke, wajah gadis berambut pink itu sedikit memerah.

"Jangan marahan kepadanya lagi yah.." Ujarnya.

"Iya.. Yugao-neechan.."

"Ayo berangkat kesekolah.."

"Aku berangkat!" Gadis itu pun jalan menuju tempat biasa, yaitu stasiun. Hari ini dia tak menunggu siapappun. Ia pun langsung masuk ke dalam stasiun tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jangan benci padaku lagi yah.. karena aku sangat menyayangimu.." Ujarnya penuh perhatian.

"Kau bohong!"

"Aku tak bohong.. dan maafkan aku.. aku tak tau bagaimana caranya mengungkapkan rasa cinta untuk balasan rasa cintamu itu.. aku emang bodoh.

"Iya.. kau sangat bodoh! Kenapa aku bisa menjadi pacarmu yah? Mungkin aku juga bodoh! Hehehe.."

"Iya.. kau bodoh.. tetapi aku senang kau mau menjadi pacarku dan meladeni semua keegoisanku.." Ujarnya lagi.

"Iya.. aku senang.." Sasuke pun tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Sasuke inget.

"Ayo! Keretanya sudah datang! Nanti kita telat!"

"Ah.. iya.." mereka tiba di kereta, Sasuke tak lagi berjauhan melainkan mendekati gadisnya. Dia akhirnya menggenggam tanganya.

"Ohya.. dia? Naru?"

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa ku.. dia adalah gadis yang baik… aku kan pernah cerita tentang band yang mau kubikin dengan temanku.. tetapi ternyata Naru menyukai ku, dan Deidara mengajukan syarat klo aku mau menjadi pacar Naru aku akan diijinkan gabung.. tetapi akhirnya dia paham dan akhirnya dia menolongku untuk berkata kepadanya."

"Hahhaha.. ribetnya.."

"Iya ribet bgt! Tetapi aku bahagia.. karena kau begitu sabar meladeniku.."

"Jangan selingkuh atau membohongiku lagi yah.."

"Iya.. kita jadian lagi kan?" Ujar Sasuke Kenzo malu-malu.

"Yasudah deh.." Gadis itu pun malu-malu.

"Ahahaha.. terima kasih.." akhirnya mereka pun tiba di stasiun, ternyata Naru sudah menunggu. Dia menghampirinya.

"Sakura.. jangan buat Sasuke menderita lagi yah.." Ujarnya ramah.

"Naru-san?" ujarnya. "Iya.." Sakura pun tersenyum.

"Sasuke! Jaga dia baik-baik loh! Dan ini.." Sasuke membukanya dan membacanya lalu dia teriak.

"Beneran?"

"Iya.. kau di terima! Kakak yang bilang."

"Terimakasih!" Sasuke ingin memeluk Naru tetapi tak jadi. "Oke.. Sakura.."

"Selamat yah.." Ujarnya sambil memberikan tanda selamat. Tetapi Sasuke malah memeluknya.

"Hehehe.." Ujar Naru.. " Oh ya! Kalau kalian tak buru-buru nanti telat loh!" Kedua orang itu sadar dan buru-buru ke sekolah.

"Thanks Naru!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Ya!" Naru pun melambaikan tangannya.

Owari..

Naruto gue bikin cewek.. naru-chan.. XD gue gak mau bikin si sasuke yaoi-an ma naruto.. =='

Review? ^^


End file.
